


Journey

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [30]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: After a phone call ... new information comes to light. It might pose more questions than answers however. But Christmas is coming and a trip back to Cincinnati might hold the answers for Mox and Liana.Once there ... however Mox is given his first test as Dios Malvado... and unsuspecting new preson will forever be marked as Mox's first right of passage as The City's new Dios Malvado.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Correspondent Exchange [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377643
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> My muses... they ran away. My Mox.. has entered my dreams and created a new world that has been bugging me. He also found a new "friend" in this new world. Mean while Liana is waiting on him to return. Mox.. might be gone for a bit but Ambrose seems willing to come for Liana...

**Journey**

**_NOUN: An act or instance of traveling from one place to another_ **

  
  


It was early when Liana slip’s from the bed, Mox was dozing unrestfully but she managed not to wake him. Checking in on Sammy she slipped into the front room and dialed Nyla’s number. Her teacher answered on the third ring, “good morning witchlight!” Smiling sadly she explained softly the events of the last 2 weeks. Afterwards Nyla goes quiet for a minute, the minute seems to last forever.

“Both you and your Profeta … know the eater of worlds magic. Liana… you must know the truth…” Her voice is weak and filled with hesitancy but she continues, “Liana you were conceived during a casting of that magic..” Gasping in pure shock she started to tremble. “Will my children be affected?” A long pause. “Your Profeta must have a birth magic as well witchlight.” Glancing up at a giggle Liana notices that Mox is standing in the door frame with Sammy.

Steeling herself she asks again, “will my children be affected?” Nyla sighs and before she answers Liana puts her phone on speaker, “depends on his magic witchlight… if he simply wields the eater of worlds magic then possibly not. But if what I suspect is true, then together you two might have created a source pool.”

Mox is moving, placing Sammy in her arms. “Explain Sacerdotisa!” There is magic in his voice, a command to be obeyed. Nyla doesn’t hesitate, “if my guess is correct you, you…. my  Dios Malvado was created within a pool source.” A flicker in Mox’s eyes, recognition if Liana had to name it but he is asking, “like the ley lines pools in the City?” A hum is their answer and Mox whispers, “There is a Native  American burial mound outside of Cincinnati, my mother was born in the closest town near it. If you listen  **AND** believe my Mother I was  conceived during a hike at the burial mound main path.”

There is a sigh from Nyla, “more than likely there are gemstones around the area as well, yes?” Mox is looking straight into her eyes, “my Mother always has some kind of crystal jewelry on her. ALWAYS!” Nyla is humming and asks, “I wish to view this mound! I need to  **_feel_ ** the land. I also need you my  Dios Malvado. I need to compare the magic’s.” 

Mox is digging out his cell phone but is talking to Nyla. “Give us a few days, I am on lockdown so I will need to get the clearance.” Nyla only hums louder and after saying good-bye Mox is dialing his own cell phone. It takes less than a second before he is speaking, “Colonel, I need to go to Cincinnati for a few days…. Consider it medical.” She watches Mox as her hands smooth Sammy, who has already started to fall back asleep in her arms. A moment later Mox simply hangs up and meets her eyes, “he is working on it. We have to be careful because of the police investigation into Renee's death. I don’t want to jeopardize our custody of Sammy, even if the police haven't named me as a person of interest.”

Blinking Liana can feel herself only nod then Mox is next to her, arms around her, lips at her temple. “You didn’t have to make that call by yourself baby! We are a team, we do this together!” Smiling as a few tears fall she whispers sadly, “you were sleeping, fitfully but sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you.” Mox is smoothing Sammy’s hair gently and Liana’s heart swells with pride.

But when she glances up and back into his eyes she sees a flicker of something within his beautiful blue eyes. “Jon?” Something darkerns in him and she amends herself, “Ambrose?” There is a shine in Mox’s eyes and his body language relaxed, “mhhh?” Laying her head down on his shoulder she murmurs, “what has you so quiet?” His hand that is around her shoulders tangles in her hair but he mutters, “she called me her Dios Malvado!”

Stilling she never considered if this might bother him? “Does this bother you my love?” She kept her voice soft and added the endreament to calm him. “No my Diosa, I think I knew the moment I accepted your magic that there was more to my life than..” his words trailed off. Liana suddenly felt ashamed and couldn't stop the words from slipping out, “I am so sorry, I never meant..” He never lets her finish, his lips silences the rest. 

After a long and heated kiss he pulls back a little and mutters, “go put Sammy back to bed then come to me!” With that he gets up and heads back into their bedroom. It takes a few more minutes for her legs to remember how to function.

Five minutes after those words however she is already nake and panting on their bed as he slowly and carefully takes his time in loving her to his fullest.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It was three days later and two days before Christmas Eve that Jon found himself and his family at Serpent’s Mound. Being in Ohio was having an odd effect on his emotions, he has never been back home since he was drafted. Not even a few years ago when his Mother remarried.

Roman is standing next to him, looking around and Jon can see the appreciation in his brother's eyes. Roman and Katelyn had joined them half way on their trip back to Florida for the holiday that was coming up. Roman was excited to spend it with his children this year.

“You grew up around here?” The question came from Katelyn, he finds a smile forming on his lips. “Spent the summer around here with my grandparents… before my dad was killed! There is another hiking place up the road, Fords Hill!” He is getting lost in his memories.

Liana is suddenly beside him with Sammy on her hip, a hand on his arm. It’s the first hint that some memory magic is playing with his senses. 

Whispering hotly, “this … place always called to me! I could spend hours up here as a child and never be bored. Now that my magic is open and flowing it's like it is…. Singing to me!” Liana nods to him and adjusts Sammy on her hip, “there is powerful magic here, it’s like a slow caress against my magic!”

Glad he wasn’t the only one being affected he looked at Roman, noticing that his brothers eyes were alight with his own magic. The Somoan grunted a moment later and bite’s out, “it feels like tribal magic and it’s rushing in my blood.” Walking over to the larger man Jon lays a hand on his shoulder, the attempt to smooth but at the contact there is a zap of electricity between them.

They both are shocked and when both Liana and Katelyn move to come to them Jon snaps out. “NO!” Liana stills immediately and Katelyn takes two more steps before Liana reaches out to still her with a hand. 

Suddenly there is magic spreading against him and Roman and the electricity is dying out between them and when Jon glances to his right he notices a man standing in the beginning of the path. “Name yourself!” A gust of wind hits, the man’s blondish hair flies in the wind, but when he starts to walk he and Roman notice the uniform he is wearing. There is a military patch on the right selvee. Roman freezes but mutters, “K’Tan!”

Jon notices the striped bands on the left selvee and corrects, “joint!” The nameless man comes to halt about 14 feet in front of them. “So you’re Lieutenant Jonathan Dean Moxley… once a magicless American… turned into a simple Profeta…” Here he paused and looked straight at Liana, his eyes roamed her body… his glance stopping at her stomach. “Now Dios Malvado to the Jardin Del Eden…” Eyes s till on Liana’s stomach, “ father to quite possibly the world's greatest  un mesías known in over three centuries!” 

At the last statement Jon let his magic flow, violently reaching out but 3 feet out from his target there is a black and blue honeycombed shield. Liana is gasping and calling out, “he is a shield, Jon … the rebound!” He is grunting and reaching for a magic strain that will act as his own shield but there is nothing there.

Then as the rebound is a mere foot away a golden honeycombed webbing pops up in front of him and he knows it's Liana. Suddenly she is standing next to him, her stances of that of a  Sacerdotisa ready to do combat and his heart swells in fear but also pride.

The nameless man is looking at her, his eyes are alight but he states. “I wasn’t aware you had protection capability young Diosa… or is this a facet of the growing  un mesías?” Jon smirked because he knew. The shield was pure gold in color, that made it Liana’s! Liana doesn’t back down, “My  Dios Malvado asked you a question nino!” There is so much magic laced in her words that Jon’s own magic bubbles up to match… that’s when he feels the ground start to shake. There is a cry out from behind them but neither does he or Liana turn to it. But his magic is roaring, his vision is sparkling and Liana reaches out to hold his hand and the shaking in the ground seems to intensify.

The nameless soldier is suddenly bending down onto one knee and lowering his head, his shield is gone. He was defenseless. But Jon only watches. The sparkling is brighter and seems to be coming from everything around him. Liana included. 

“I was foolish in attacking you in your birthplace Dios Malvado!” Eyes glancing away, backwards for a second to make sure Katelyn- who had Sammy was ok, Jon freezes. The ancient burial site that was his childhood playground was giving off an electric blue wave of magic. Roman is next to him in an instant whispering, “if I didn’t know any better feeling that wave, I would say that's your magic I was feeling!”

Liana is whispering softly, “there is definitely a magic source under that mound!” Then the keeding man raised his head and openly asked, “you didn’t know this?” Glancing back at him Jon snapped, “name yourself! I won’t ask again!” There wasn’t a pause nor attack this time. “Omega…. Your people added the name of Kenny…” Suddenly Liana is stepping around him, “your friends with Juice!” Eyes narrowing Jon waited, “your brother Diosa needed help constructing the magic you gave him.”

Liana is not moving but asking, “you're a mental magic combat specialist!” There is a smirk on Omega’s face that Jon doesn’t care for, “I am a man of many talents, young…” Here Jon notices his eyes roam Liana’s body again so he steps forward, his hand shoots out and wraps around Omega’s neck. “I am all about appreciating a beautiful woman but you eye up  mi corazón again and you will lose those eyes!” 

Omega’s eyes flash for a moment and Jon can tell he wants to lash outwards but in the end he lowers his eyes. Suddenly the waves behind him crest and the sparkling in his vision sharpens, his sense of smell is greater and he can smell the dust from the City on this man. His hand tightens and he growls, “you come from the City?” 

There is surprise in his eyes and he tries to swallow but Jon won’t have it. “Have you sided with that asshole Hemsley?” Liana is next to him in a flash, a hand on his arm. “Baby he can’t answer if you choke him to death!” Letting go he wasn’t aware that he had used any magic in his touch against Omega. Eyes watching Omega in his attempts to glup some much needed air back into his lungs.

The raspy of his voice paused both himself and Liana, “as advertised of the  Dios Malvado, you show no mercy! I have heard of the death of Profeta Jericho, Each and every detail!” Smirking as he finally got his breathing back to normal, “and to think you and the Diosa both know ‘the world's end’ magic!”

Not heaving Jon’s warning his eyes flutter back to Liana, mainly her stomach. Blue sparks leaped back into his eyes and he mutters, “so beautiful!” Growling Jon reached out for the other man again but Liana was moving, she was next to Omega in an instant. Placing a hand at his back Jon feels her magic reaching out to the other man, and it makes him pause. Roman is next to him in a flash, “what is she doing?” Shaking his head he is puzzled but he watches silently. His rage is brimming at every pore of his body, watching as Omega suddenly jerks back and away from Liana. Jon narrowed his eyes as he watched his magic leave the other man’s eyes and pure undiluted lust entered them. “ **Liana** ,” there is magic in his voice, her name has became a command, one she disobeys. He feels the crest of magic at his back.. Coming from the mound.

Omega is raising a hand up to Liana’s face, his intent is clear and it makes Jon move without thinking. Without a second thought his hand shoots out and has Omega’s wrist in a tight hold, bones cracking in a mere second but it doesn’t break the eye contact between Liana and him so he turns up the heat. He feels the break and snarls when it doesn’t break the spell between his young lover and the other man.

Liana suddenly gives a low sigh, a sound that up until now only he has heard, for she only makes this sound in throws of passion. Omega is openly moaning, his now broken hand is still trying to reach out to cup Liana’s cheek. His eyes are drowning in lust, suddenly Liana’s hand falls away from Omega’s back and it has him crying out in dismay. “Please Disoa …” Liana is turning and vomiting onto the ground.

His eyes snap to Katelyn as she makes her way to Liana, her round belly slowing her movements. Omega is silently sobbing for Liana to come back to him, Roman carefully removes his hand from Omega’s but the other man doesn’t care, his eyes are on Liana. Moving in hard long strides he makes his way to Liana, watching as Katelyn is handing her a bottle of water to rinse her mouth with. The moment she spits it out he cups her chin in his hand and demands, “what the fuck was that shit?” 

Liana struggles for a moment, “he has a blood pact with Juice... “ Understanding hits him, her brother's blood within the other man must have called to her but glancing back at Omega, who was cradling his broken hand to his chest, eyes glazed over. 

Mumbling Omega offers brokenly, “I had no idea…. That his love was that strong for you! By the Gods he would… and  **COULD** destroy the world for you.” Jon is cocking his head to the side but adds, “I would burn everything to the damn ground for her!” Omega blinks and looks at him, almost as if seeing him for the first time, “You? What you feel for her is nothing compared to  **his** love… to his devotion to her!”

Snapping his head to look at Liana he demands, “who?” There are tears in her cognac eyes but she whispers, “my brother… Juice…. His magic is a shield Jon, but he has a CORE… that man,” here she points to Omega, “put a  **CORE** in him!” Roman is next to them asking softly, “what does that mean Babygirl?” Jon felt his whole body go numb, “it acts as an amplifier.” Roman is huffing at him but suddenly it's a new voice that answers, “it means that there is no one that would protect or love our Disoa more than the Patron.”

Everyone turned at the new voice and Liana gasped, “Nyla!” Jon knew at first glance that this woman was a Alta Sacerdotisa, the aura that surrounded her gave her status away before you even saw her. 

Nyla Rose comes to Liana’s side and in a moment Jon knew without question that the older woman would protect his heart and their unborn child should the need arise. 

Liana is shakey moving to the larger woman and suddenly throwing her smaller body into the other woman’s arms. His lover was sobbing he could only make out every other word, she was crying about her brother and how Omega had given him a death sentence in making him an amplifier. 

Moving back to Omega Jon is reaching out for the other man again, Roman is there again … blocking him. “ **MOVE** ,” he knew magic was laced in his voice, his senses are sharpening again. Roman tries, “Uce this ain’t the way!” Glancing at Omega he notices that even though he cradles his broken hand to his chest his eyes are on Liana… undressing her… taking her with a heated look.

Snarling in anger he snaps, “ _ I told you once _ …” it’s all warning he gives before he lets his magic loose. There is a moment before anyone realizes anything has happened then there is a distinct smell of flesh burning. The scream that ripples out of Omega’s mouth does nothing to ease the anger in his magic. Warm female magic is suddenly coating his senses, it’s the only thing that brings him back to the present time.

Liana is next to him, a hand on his arm but her eyes are on Omega, who is doubled over barely containing the dying screams. Time stands still and when Katelyn finally remembers to move she slowly makes her way to Omega’s side. It’s in him to command her to leave him but Liana is humming next to him and he bites out, “stop the bleeding Curador… nothing more! Heed me on this! He will mark the first!”

Katelyn turns to him, her mouth opening to defy him. It’s Nyla Rose that is moving but Liana that speaks, “your Dios Malvado has spoken Hermana.” it’s Roman that is asking softly, “fuck Uce what did you do?” Cocking his head to the side he simply turns from Omega to Liana and Sammy. The baby is looking back between him and Liana mumbling between his ‘dada’ and ‘mama’ talk. Nyla Rose is the one that answers his brother's question. “I believe our Dios Malvado gave him a warning.. About looking at our Diosa.”

It takes a moment for Roman to understand her words, his head swings to look at Omega. “You burned his eyes out?” Jon shrugs and takes Sammy from Liana and is moving closer to the mound. The magic is cresting again, Liana keeps pace with him and is humming, her magic spreading out to him.

The touch is gentle and curious and it makes him moan. Keeping the thoughts of what Liana must now think about him and his magic? Turning to her he lowered his head to quietly ask but all thoughts were cut off when she reached out to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

Any and all doubt is gone at the feel of her lips, at the caress of her magic. Her hands are in his hair, slightly pulling.. Making him moan out loud. Pulling back a little bit he licked her lips and whispered, “baby I warned him..” Glancing into her eyes he saw a heavy desire and when she spoke her voice was so husky, “my Dios Malvado!” Growling when he realized she was turned on.

Nyla Rose and Roman are suddenly next to them, “come my Diosa, you can praise your Dios Malvado later.” Liana sighs sadly and snaps at her teacher, “don’t presume to command me Sacerdotisa.” His own magic snarls higher at the command in Liana’s voice, his own desire amps up. Roman is pausing and looking at him and Liana both oddly.

Roman takes a moment then lets out a loud sigh, “the fuck Uce! You just blinded a man and stopped Katelyn from healing him.” His response was quick and heated, “I warned him Ro.” Roman gives him a pointed look but suddenly it’s Katelyn that is talking, “I couldn’t repair his vision even if I wanted too. My magic can’t heal that type of damage. He is permanently blind unless someone can undo your magic Jon?”

Liana is the one whispering, “Sammy.” Roman is snapping around to look at the baby in his arms and Jon looks at Liana in question she blushes and explains, “Sammy is a healer and has a blood pact with you Mox…” Katelyn is nodding and talking it out, “yes yes.. He would have a higher chance of success!” Roman is asking, “so he really is blinded … you really blinded him…”

It’s the first time Jon hears disgust in Roman’s voice when referring to his magic but that same magic is rebelling and it makes the magic crest at the mound whine. “I warned him    
Roman… if this simple expression horrifies you then you need to step away from me.” A pause, “if we were in the City I would have done far worse.” 

Roman exploded, “but we ain’t in the fucking City Dean!” Ambrose isn’t needed here.” The moment Roman utters those words Renee’s rejection comes barreling back into him and he snarls. “You think I can fucking turn it off and on? That I can pick and choose how my magic will respond?” Roman is heated as well, “No! And I wouldn’t want you too!” Those words smooth any thought of rejection. “Then what? What’s your deal?” Roman snaps, “you don’t always have to ACT … on it…” Realizing what he said his brother snaps his mouth shut and looks away.

A bird chirps in the distances and it has Roman looking at him with sorrowful eyes. “Sorry Deano.. Me of all people.. In not knowing their magic was caged away shouldn’t have crossed that line!” Jon takes a moment but nods and mutters, “I learned my magic in hell Roman, I learned to deal with it in their ways. It’s one reason why I volunteered to go back .. it’s … it's …  **FUCK IT** it’s almost  _ HOME!” _ He feels the rage at speaking those words, feels the mound crest even more.

Suddenly it’s Nyla Rose laughing naughtly, “I suspect anywhere that has a magic pool would feel like home to you my Dios Malvado.” Throwing her a look she merely nods, “I would give you blood and tears that you were conceived here during a magic wave.” Liana is gasping and asking, “those are rare right?” Nyla is nodding, “conditions have to be just right, a full cycle moon with the stars aligned.” Liana is looking at him with wide eyes, “you said your mother always wears crystal jewelry?” Nodding Jon feels Sammy pull out of his arms and to Liana.

Handing him off he sighs and adds, “it’s hard to say what crystal though, I don’t think I ever saw her wear the same type of crystal twice in my whole life.” 

Suddenly there is a new voice that answers him, “I normally wear Tourmaline.” Spinning around to the direction of her voice Jon feels his body freeze, his voice works just fine however. “Mother?” 

His magic rages as another man steps up his mother and cautiously wraps an arm around her. Liana has a hand on his foreman and her fingernails are digging into him. It’s not enough however… and without a second thought he jerks himself free and walks into the mounds magic crest.

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

Liana watches on bated breath as Mox walks into the cresting magic. Sammy wiggles in her arms and she stills him with a look. Returning her eyes to Mox she watches as he seems to ignite the crest by setting it alight with his own magic. 

Glancing to Mox’s mother, whom comes to stand next to her and Nyla. She glances at Nyla then at Katelyn. Her eyes drop to Katelyn’s large round stomach and Liana looks at Nyla and she knows as well what her teacher is thinking.

Looking at Mox’s mother she gently asked, “you had trouble conceiving?” The older woman looked surprised but answers sadly, “I had four miscarriages before I had Jon....” Nyla is there pointedly asking, “and?” Liana felt the heated raise in her cheeks as she watched Mox, he had torn off his jacket and tee in the magic crest and she could see his ink moving on his skin. Her fingers itch to touch him.

His mother’s voice is small and quiet, “Jon … was a difficult pregnancy … I was always so tired … with” there is something in her voice that draws Liana’s attention away from Mox and it has his magic licking at her instantly. “Was there something unusual about the pregnancy?” Still his mother hesitates, when he speaks the ground mumbles at their feet. “Answer her Madre!” Liana hands Sammy to Nyla and makes her way to the crest.

Nyla calls out, “bare skin my Diosa!” Nodding she focuses on Mox but sheds her clothes, leaving her bra and panties on. The cold December air hits her exposed skin and she is instantly frozen. However the moment she entered the crest she warmed, almost overly so. And the magic is petting against hers in almost a needy manner, whispering she tells him, “it’s like coming home!” Mox’s eyes are alight with his magic, his ink is moving- changing and resettling on his arm and right side. When he talks it’s a horse whisper, “touch me baby… I need your hands on me!” 

Moving into his arms she lets out a moan as the magic crest moves to cover her… to surround her stomach. And the slight constant magic pull of their son’s magic settles within her for the first time since that night of the blessing. It’s a moment later the crest is gone.

It’s as they are redressing that Nyla comments, “your pregnancy with the Dios Malvado wasn’t… singularly… was it?” Eyes widening and she felt Mox stiffenly beside her.. But his mother answered, “no…. I carried twins … but it looked like I was…” here she paused and swallowed hard, “going to miscarry again… I went to a Native American medicine man…” here she looked back to the other man that accompanied her. “My grandfather performed a blessing… to help you and your brother grow healthy.. And strong..”

The words die among them and so Nyla finishes the tale, “our Dios Malvado was the more powerful of the two… his magic the strongest…” Liana feels tears fall down her cheeks as she takes Sammy back, a hand goes to her stomach. “Are you saying I was… that I …” It’s Katelyn that reassures her in the end, “I never felt more than one heartbeat… Larkin never saw more…” Here Nyla sternly but kindly adds, “if that’s what the fates had intended then it would have always been seen as such!”

Leaning against Mox she crushes Sammy to her, “so we will never know if I …” Strong arms wrap around her and Sammy, casting her eyes up into Mox’s beautiful blue eyes she sees her pain mirrored in his. His lips softly caress hers and in that moment in time they share the grief of never knowing what could have been. It’s Roman that breaks through to them, “don’t! Don’t you two dwell on what could have been! Live in there and now! Where you have each other, Sammy, and a precious life that’s growing day by day within you Montana!”

She feels Mox stiffen and for a second she readies herself to calm him. “Ro is right, just like how he has Leah Bug and the boys…” Here he reaches out to Katelyn and she blushes but takes his hand, “he has his girls coming. And I have my own boys… and in time I will have my daughter just as Larkin foretold. I won't be denied that!” 

The ground shook one final time at his words… and fresh snow started to fall!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want to hear about Mox and Caroline's series? And yes I know I still have Bri and Mox to work on.... 
> 
> A writer's work is never done...


End file.
